As-75
As-75 is actually a robot modified from the body of a man named Samuel Roarshot. As a result of his unwanted modifications, he received many powerful weapons and functions that the Pacifistas can be obtained. More information * Height: 9'3" (284 cm) (As-75 himself); 9'9" (297 cm) (Kairoseki Destructor Mark 1) * Weight: ** 3600 kg (Kairoseki Destructor Mark 1) ** 3250 kg (Kairoseki Destructor Mark 2) ** 2700 kg (Kairoseki Destructor Mark 3) ** 2300 kg (Kairoseki Destructor Mark 4) Description During the time at the lab of Vegapunk eight years ago, he was under the research of Vegapunk in order to configure those part of his body: * The palm of the left hand was configured to be able to shoot laser beams, based on the Kizaru's light-based fruit. * The palm of the right hand was configured to become a flamethrower, as the fuel was stored in his right shoulder. * The whole body was covered with artificial skin above the steel, except for his arms where his non-removable gauntlets were covered with skin-color metal. * His knuckles was made to be able to shoot the barrage of small explosives, similar to a machine gun. * The areas from his armpits to the waists were attached under the skin with six small rocket launchers, while the ammunition of the cannons is stored in his left shoulder. He increased his sizes and physical strength significantly. Various body parts have been drastically altered and given functions which would not normally be associated with a regular human body. Most of his body is made of metal covered over with what appears to be his skin. With his new body, he is now protected against potentially lethal damage, and can deal out just as much. However, he is still a human with fleshy organs and blood. Asentone 75's modified body gives him a lot of advantages which he can exploit. His steel body allows him immunity to attacks such as bullets and cutting techniques, and makes his physical attacks a lot stronger. Head It seems like his eyes was modified as well as any other parts of his entire body. In the process his eye was seen glowing red. The Kairoseki Destructors Series Mark 1 & 2 The Kairoseki Destructor Mark 1 is a robot obtained by Samuel before he made an escape from Vegapunk's laboratory. Sometime after his escape from Vegapunk's lab, he modified into a robotic suit which can fly whenever he uses Geppo, and added a set of rocket launchers on it, labelled as Mark 2. The eyes of the suit can be seen through the built-in tactical goggles inside the robot's head, and he can control the suit via the goggles. Mark 3 This upgrade of the suit mainly focuses on the speed and flexibility during movement of the entire suit. Because the original suit is very heavy (3.6 tons) and some parts aren't flexible enough in combat, so Samuel focuses on fixing those problems. Furthermore, he adds to the face of the robot the function to open/close manually and makes the progress of equipping the suit occur faster. Mark 4 This upgrade of the suit focuses on speed and weapon installations. He adds a beam launcher on its palms in addition to his own beam launchers on the same position, some rocket launchers on his torso, around the breastplate. The arms are also equipped with a pair of long hidden blades based on Steppens D. Storm's. With the blades, he can kill an enemy instantly when coming in close combat. About speed, he upgraded the pedalling system in its foots in order to make it produce more force to fly, regarding how much force does he put onto it, thus making the whole suit fly faster, as he can reach up to 197 km/h when flying and without the aid of Soru.Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Fighting Styles Category:Robot